Crimson Paradox
by Sir Chaos Omega
Summary: When Isabella Rose Fudo, the daughter of Yusei and Akiza accidentally traps her sister, two of her cousins and herself in the past and circumstances prevent them from keeping a low profile they must do what they can to prevent triggering a paradox, and survive threats that they have long considered to be a part of history before they can even attempt to find a way home.
1. Chapter I: Welcome to the Future Part 1

**Crimson Paradox**

 **Chapter I: Welcome to the Future Part 1**

 **Published: 12-25-2018**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its spin offs. I only own this story as well as any OCs used and any original non-canon cards that are included.**_

 _ **Author's Note: Yes, I will be making extensive use of non-canon cards mostly because I suck at planning Duels that are limited to just real life or anime exclusive cards. Though when it comes to the main characters I like to think that it is justified given that they come from a future that is never shown where some real cards never existed and imaginary ones do, given the assumption that Zexal onwards all take place in alternate continuities from where the main characters of this fic originate (Something which is explicit for Arc-V). Also, while I will typically stick to the anime effects I might sometimes use the real effects if they work better for me and I will occasionally alter the effects of real cards to fit my needs. Every card played in a chapter will have it's full card text listed at the end of said chapter but to prevent it from getting too long I will only be listing cards the first time they are played unless they are monsters played momentarily or spells/traps that are not activated in order to avoid spoilers. Finally, I will be making use of the 5D's era ruleset for Duels primarily due to the nature of this fic though I readily admit that I am not a fan of Link Monsters for how they make the Extra Deck completely dependent upon them thus making Decks like Yusei's practically unplayable.**_

* * *

Twenty-five years have passed since Yusei Fudo defeated Z-one and saved New Domino City in what many consider to be the greatest Turbo Duel ever held, and if the last quarter century has proven anything it's that the more things change, the more they stay the same. Turbo Dueling is still just as popular as ever but recent scientific advancements have resulted in much faster Duels without an increase in the level of risk involved and things like Accel Synchro and Double Tuning, once the domain of Dueling legends like Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas have now become available to anyone who can afford such ultra high end cards and while most of Team 5D's ended up going separate ways for a time they all found themselves right back in New Domino within ten years of Z-one's defeat.

However, most importantly while the Crimson Dragon may have taken back all of the signer marks and departed, it like the Signers themselves eventually returned to New Domino but much, much, much sooner than anyone could have ever predicted as ten years after Yusei's legendary Duel something happened that as far as anyone knew has never happened before. Two signers, Yusei Fudo and Akiza Izinski got married and had a child. This child by the name of Isabella Rose Fudo or Izzy for short not only inherited her mother's powerful psychic abilities but as the first born child to two signers in the 5000 year cycle she was born with the Crimson Dragon itself infused into her very soul evidenced by her strong magical capabilities and the full mark of the Dragon that has been etched onto her back since she was born, for which she eventually came to be known as the Crimson Avatar. However, since Izzy is for as far as anyone knows the first ever Crimson Avatar her destiny unlike those of her parents is unknown, her future a blank slate, leaving her free to forge her own path into the future, but what would happen if the path she decides to take, the card she chooses to play leads her and her closest friends to discover that their future may in fact lie in the past?

* * *

"Come on, hurry it up or we are going to be late." said a young girl as she ran on down a hallway ahead of her older sister.

"I know, but can you slow down a little?" the older girl asked.

The young girl, a five year old by the name of Bella turned to her sister and couldn't help but reply with a little giggle "Really? _You_ are asking _me_ to slow down?". Izzy, the older sister rolled her eyes a little, after all she was a Turbo Duelist who has been taking part in professional Turbo Duels off and on for the last two years, in fact her first ever professional Turbo Duel was the day after she obtained her license against her own father Yusei Fudo, the All Time Turbo Duel World Champion who retired undefeated after that very match. So she could appreciate the irony of her telling someone to slow down especially since she normally considered anything under 200 mph to be slow.

"I know, but I'm not quite the ball of energy you are anymore." Izzy responded "And besides, you have to stick by me, remember?"

"I know that but I just really don't want to miss Dove's practical exam". Dove was their adoptive cousin and one of their closest friends, being the daughter of the famous Crow Hogan and an American Turbo Duelist by the name of Amy. Dove had just recently turned ten and was finally old enough to enroll at the local Duel Academy and in mere moments was about to start the last leg of enrollment, the practical portion of the entrance exam. One Duel that all prospective students are required to win in order to enroll and both Izzy and Bella were on their way to the school auditorium where the practical portion of the entrance exam was taking place in order to root for Dove but they were almost late. So they continued on their way rather quickly though Bella did slow down to allow her sister to keep up.

Izzy was a fifteen year old girl of average height with shoulder length black hair with dark burgundy highlights, the facial structure of her mother and her father's royal blue eyes as well as slightly tanned skin as the result of spending a lot of time in the sun. But her most noticeable feature was the full mark of the Crimson Dragon etched into her back like a tattoo though that tends to get covered up by her clothes and today she, like all female students was wearing the red girl's uniform and on her left wrist was her Duel Disk. Bella, on the other hand looked just like a five year old version of Izzy albeit with fair skin and hair that extended halfway down her back. As for her outfit, it consisted of a simple sleeveless black dress with crimson red accents that went halfway down to her knees, a crimson red belt, waist high crimson red stockings, simple black shoes and even a black chrome tiara with a large crimson red ruby set prominently in the center.

Duel Disks have come a long way in the last quarter century now they were round compact devices with four slots on the sides with both the Deck and Graveyard in their traditional spots, a slot opposite the Deck for the Extra Deck, and the final slot opposite the Graveyard for Spells and Traps. In the center was a touchscreen that could be used to access a number of apps, view and activate cards in your Spell and Trap Card Zone and check all kinds of information relevant to a Duel such as Life Points and card stats. The Monster Card Zone was located on a slightly curved black energy blade with a colored outline, though one could reprogram the shape of the blade to fit their liking, Izzy kept hers mostly standard with a slightly curved crimson red blade and a matching crimson red body.

Anyway, it didn't take them long to reach the auditorium where they saw among the six ten year olds about to take the practical portion of the entrance exam a cute little girl with dark grey eyes, bright orange hair tied back into a simple ponytail wearing a sleeveless white dress that went down to just above her knees, a yellow belt, a pair of white sneakers, laying beside her was a simple white and yellow backpack and on her left wrist was her Duel Disk which was just like Izzy's only white in color with a yellow blade and unlike Izzy's, Dove's was clearly activated and ready to Duel. It was then that they spotted two other familiar faces in the crowd watching Dove and made their way over to them, they were Alice and Erma, a pair of twelve year old green haired identical twins who could normally be told apart by how Erma always wore black while Alice preferred bright colors though since they were both wearing their uniforms one had to rely on their Duel Disks to tell who's who with Alice's being bright pink and Erma's being black.

"Hey you two come to watch Dove's practical exam too?" Izzy asked the twins.

"Yep." Alice replied while Erma added "Wouldn't miss it".

"So where's Aunt Luna?" Bella asked.

"Mom's over there with the teachers overseeing the exams." Erma explained as she pointed towards the thirty-eight year old green haired woman who was not only the twin's mother and an honorary aunt to Izzy and Bella but was also the Chancellor of the New Domino City Duel Academy.

"Quiet it's starting." Alice interrupted as she noticed a Duel Proctor making his way over to Dove and with that the two sets of siblings strained to hear what was being said.

"Alright, Miss Hogan before we begin I must inform you that you will not be getting special treatment just because you are the Chancellor's niece, you will be given the same exam that everyone else takes and whether you pass or fail will depend on how well you play." The proctor stated simply and Izzy expected as much after all neither Alice or Erma ever got special treatment despite being the Chancellor's daughters.

"That's okay this won't last long anyway." Dove replied cheerfully causing the proctor to quirk an eyebrow.

"Someone's confident." Izzy said with a smirk though she had to admit Dove was probably right since in these exams the proctors always go first, their opening hand was always stacked and they always start with one of twelve tricky but simple opening moves and knowing Dove's deck, Izzy was pretty sure she could handle ten out of the twelve possible opening moves without any real effort.

"Anyway, let's get started." the proctor said as he activated his Duel Disk and drew five cards.

"Let's." Dove replied as she raised her already activated Duel Disk and drew her five cards and the Duel began.

 **Dove vs. Duel Proctor  
** **Turn 1: Duel Proctor  
** **Dove LP 4000, Hand 5  
** **Duel Proctor LP 4000, Hand 5**

"As the proctor, I will begin" the proctor said as he drew a card "and I summon **Marshmallon** in Defense Mode" thus the little marshmallow monster appeared and turned blue indicating its battle position ( **Marshmallon ATK 300 DEF 500, LV 3** ) and then he finished his turn by placing a card facedown. With that, Izzy knew that he was playing either opening five or opening six both involve playing the nearly indestructible **Marshmallon** and ending with a facedown. In opening five, that facedown would be **Magic Jammer** but in opening six it would be **Mirror Force**. The question now was did it even matter? Izzy knew Dove could easily handle either of them, if she did her homework and Izzy knew for a fact that Dove did.

 **Dove vs. Duel Proctor  
** **Turn 2: Dove  
** **Dove LP 4000, Hand 5  
** **Duel Proctor LP 4000, Hand 4**

"My turn, I draw" Dove began "and I activate the Spell **Whitewing Whirlwind** now since I have not Normal Summoned at any point during this Duel I can destroy a Spell or Trap you control and draw a card" and as she picked up a card from the top of her Deck the proctor's lone facedown was destroyed by a powerful wind revealing that it had indeed been **Mirror Force**. "and again since I have never Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon the Tuner Monster **Whitewing - Falcon, Protector of the Future** in Attack Mode" and a large majestic white falcon appeared in a flash of light ( **Whitewing - Falcon, Protector of the Future ATK 2000 DEF 1500, LV 6** ).

"A 2000 point monster on your first turn, impressive." the proctor complimented.

"Oh, I'm not done yet. I said that my monster was a Tuner and while it's true that my **Whitewing** s mostly keep me limited to one monster at a time my **Falcon** has a special ability. Not only must he tune with a **Whitewing** from my hand but that monster is treated as a Level 3 Monster. So now I tune my level 6 **Whitewing - Falcon, Protector of the Future** with my now Level 3 **Whitewing - Torrent the Great Flood** and Synchro Summon **Whitewing - Solaris the Midday Sun** " ( **6+3=9** ) and at that the **Falcon** turned into six green Synchro Rings as a large bird woman with white feathered wings and blue battle armor appeared just long enough to be turned into three bright stars before they were engulfed in a bright light that then revealed another large bird woman with white feathered wings but this one had golden armor and a sword with a glowing blade and sun symbol on the hilt ( **Whitewing - Solaris the Midday Sun ATK 3500 DEF 3000 LV 9** ).

"Well, this Duel is over." Bella said simply and the other three couldn't help but agree.

"Now **Solaris** attack **Marshmallon** and just so you know since I have not once Normal Summoned not only does **Solaris** inflict piercing damage but all battle damage she deals to you is doubled!"

"What! But that means!" the proctor exclaimed as **Solaris** was preparing to strike.

"That's right, you lose." Dove finished for him as her monster sank her sword into the living marshmallow wiping out all of the proctor's Life Points ( **Duel Proctor LP 4000 - 0** ) officially ending the Duel with Dove as the victor.

Izzy couldn't help but smile with pride after all it was her coaching that got Dove ready for this and an FTK with 6000 points of damage from a single attack is beyond impressive.

* * *

It took 20 minutes to wrap up Dove's enrollment, but soon the group, now joined by Dove who was talking rather animatedly to Bella and the twins were on their way out of the school towards the parking lot where Izzy's runner was sitting, this runner had a simple yet streamlined design being more practical than flashy despite its beautiful crimson red paint job and was able to carry two people, easily get up to the speeds required for Accel Synchro and safely make hairpin curves at those speeds. It was actually built by Izzy herself from a pile of scrap when she was just twelve as her parents told her that if she wanted a runner for her thirteenth birthday she would need to build it herself and to show that it was a serious challenge her father even handed her a wrench.

It was then that Dove asked a question that caught Izzy's ear "Hey, where's Jake? Didn't he come to watch my Duel?" It was a good question, where was Jake, he was supposed to be here but lately had gained a habit of disappearing for hours at a time. Jake was the son of Jack Atlas and his wife Carly, Jack was the current Turbo Duel World Champion having won the title after it was put up for grabs following Yusei's retirement while Carly was a world famous reporter. Jake, who had just recently turned thirteen was the last of Izzy's cousins, the only boy in the group as well as Izzy's chief rival who was constantly remaking his Deck to try and take her down, not that he ever wins, and right now Izzy wasn't sure what kind of Deck he used, he was also the spitting image of his father with his regular outfit consisting of a simple black leather jacket, white t-shirt, black jeans, a pair of riding boots and a black Duel Disk with a purple energy blade.

But before anyone could respond to Dove's question, they all heard an engine approaching and out of nowhere came a runner which pulled to a stop right in front of the group. The runner while shiny and new wasn't anything special just a standard mass production model painted black but it was the rider who caught everyone by surprise. It was Jake and the reason it was so surprising was that no one in their group, not Izzy, Bella, Dove, Alice nor Erma was aware that Jake even had a runner or a Turbo Dueling license for that matter.

"Wow Jake, where did you get that runner?" Alice asked.

Jake smirked, "My father gave it to me for my birthday and it only took me two weeks to get my license." With the way he said that it was obvious to everyone around that Jake was letting the legendary Atlas ego get the better of him. Luckily you could usually count on Dove to deflate him before he started to float from all that hot air and today was no different.

"Jake, the course normally takes two weeks." she said simply causing him to glare at her for a moment but it passed quickly and changing the subject she added "I just passed the entrance exam."

"Yeah, you should have seen her." Bella said, jumping it.

"It was awesome, the best FTK I've ever seen." Erma finished.

"Wish I could have, but I was busy with getting my license" Jake said and then turned to Izzy "and you know what that means."

Izzy smirked "Sure do Jake and I accept your challenge."

* * *

The group was now on the school Duel track getting ready for a Turbo Duel that was a long time coming. The last time Izzy and Jake faced off in a Turbo Duel was right before Izzy's thirteenth birthday when they both had to use Duel Boards which normally weren't able to keep up with Duel Runners, though Izzy had secretly modified Dove's to do so, anyway once Izzy got her license she and Jake had to settle for Ground Duels until now.

It took only a moment for Izzy to change into her riding suit, which was identical to the red and black one her mother used to wear before she retired from Dueling to become a doctor minus the heels, leaving her uniform in the locker room while Jake decided to stay in his regular clothes. Meanwhile, Alice and Erma were getting comfortable in the stands and Dove was helping Izzy prep her runner, getting her hybrid Duel Disk installed and making sure Izzy's Deck was ready since she was going to be riding along as Izzy's passenger while Jake was waiting patiently for them to finish as his runner was prepared hours ago.

One might notice however that Bella was nowhere to be seen despite the fact that she is supposed to remain close to Izzy at all times. The thing is she was close by just unable to be seen or heard by anyone other then Izzy and was indeed talking up a storm to her big sister and the equally invisible red fur ball floating beside them. The truth is while the two of them are sisters that title is strictly honorary, everyone just treated the little girl as if she actually was Izzy's sister. Bella is in reality the spirit of a monster called **Crimson Princess** , one of a number of unique **Crimson** cards Izzy accidentally created in her sleep at the age of five with her magic powers and brought into the human world with the help of Izzy's psychic abilities and a modification to her Duel Disk that allowed it to project holograms outside of Duel Mode simply by activating a hidden mode and inserting a card or two into the Spell and Trap slot. It was actually rather easy to pass Bella off as Izzy's sister given how similar they looked in fact when Bella was first created she was able to pass as Izzy's identical twin as **Crimson Princess** was effectively a five year old Izzy as a Duel Monster down to the her personality, in fact that's where Bella got her nickname it's simply an alternative way of shortening the name Isabella which both siblings technically share.

It wasn't until three years later after Izzy had unwittingly used her **Crimson** cards to win her first semi-professional tournament did anyone realize that the cards weren't made by Industrial Illusions. However, since the cards were created accidentally by a five year old in her sleep and because her father was Yusei Fudo, Industrial Illusions decided to include them in the official card list, though given how powerful most of them were they decided against producing more of them, and Izzy has sworn against using her powers to create cards from scratch unless there is a very good reason given just how much of an unfair advantage something like that is, especially in the middle of a Duel.

Anyway, as Izzy and Dove finished up prepping the runner and moved up to the starting line Jake turned to the pair and asked "You ready for this?"

Izzy turned to look at him with the near omnipresent smirk on her face and replied "Sure am, but are you ready to lose?"

Jake scoffed "You're the one who's gonna lose, but want to make this a little more interesting?"

"Yeah, what do you have in mind?" Izzy responded.

"How about we use the original **Speed World** from when our parents were young?" Jake suggested.

Despite knowing that Jake had been planning this in an attempt to get the biggest advantage he could, Izzy loving a challenge couldn't help but say "You're on." as they activated their runners' Duel Mode, engaged the autopilot and played the old Field Spell.

"Let's ride." The two of them said together as they set off and given the superior speed and handling of Izzy's custom runner both she and Dove were easily the first around the first bend granting Izzy the opening move and so with that the Turbo Duel began.

 **Izzy vs. Jake  
** **Turn 1: Izzy  
** **Izzy LP 4000, Hand 5, SPC 0  
** **Jake LP 4000, Hand 5, SPC 0**

"Alright let's start this off, I draw!" Izzy said as she picked up a card from her Deck and surveyed the cards in her hand considering her first play, which was a smart move given that she had no idea what Jake's Deck entailed but he knew every card she had. As a side, it should be noted that neither player gained any Speed Counters as it happened to be the first turn, anyway having made her decision as to her opening move Izzy then said "I summon **Speed Warrior** in Defense Mode." at which point the famous warrior appeared on the field and turned blue signifying its Battle Position. ( **Speed Warrior ATK 900 DEF 400, LV 2** ).

Izzy like most duelists these days based her Deck on an archetype, in her case her one of a kind **Crimson** cards, however her Deck was practically unique in this day and age as it was not entirely reliant on it's primary archetype as she also included a number of her parents' best cards, cards she obtained following Yusei's retirement when both of her parents decided to give her their Decks figuring that Izzy would get better use out of them then they themselves would being retired. Prior to that she actually ran two different archetypes simultaneously, but that's a story for another time as Izzy was not yet finished with her turn.

"Next, I discard **Level Eater** to Special Summon **Quickdraw Synchron** in Attack Mode" and with that the cowboy like robot Tuner appeared next to Izzy and Dove floating opposite of where **Speed Warrior** was dashing alongside them ( **Quickdraw Synchron ATK 700 DEF 1400, LV 5** ) "and by lowering the Level of my **Quickdraw Synchron** by 1 I can summon **Level Eater** from the Graveyard in Attack Mode." ( **Quickdraw Synchron LV 5 - 4** ) and so the ladybug with a yellow star on its shell appeared right beside the Tuner ( **Level Eater ATK 600 DEF 0, LV 1** ).

"But I'm not done," Izzy continued "because I activate **Quickdraw Synchron** 's special ability allowing it to borrow the powers of another **Synchron** and so I tune my Level 4 **Quickdraw Synchron** with my Level 1 **Level Eater** " and with that the cowboy Tuner transformed into four green rings of light which surrounded the insect which itself transformed into a single glowing star **(4+1=5)** "From two come one, and from one will come great power! Watch as they merge their might, combine their courage! To Synchro Summon, **Junk Warrior**!" and in a brilliant flash of light the monster that had at one time been her father's secondary ace descended ( **Junk Warrior ATK 2300 DEF 1300, LV 5** ) smirking Izzy added "Now I think it would be a good time to remind you of **Junk Warrior** 's special ability it gains the Attack Points of every Level 2 or lower monster I control and guess what **Speed Warrior** is." ( **Junk Warrior ATK 2300 - 3200** ) at which point she placed two cards facedown and ended her turn.

"Nice opening Izzy," Jake complimented as the trio rode passed the stands where momentarily they could hear Alice and Erma cheering them on along a number of other students and faculty members who had noticed what was going on and decided to watch, Izzy could even spot her aunt Luna sitting alongside her daughters cheering just as hard as any of the students, the moment swiftly passed and Izzy's mind was brought back into the game when Jake added "but I think it's about time that I show you exactly what my new Deck is capable of, I draw!"

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Before I get started with the card list I have to say that shortly after I posted my first story "Phantom of Heroes: Year One" I lost my grandmother to cancer, she lived with me and my mom for most of my childhood so losing her was a massive blow, ever since then I have been dealing with depression and just didn't have the will to write or do much of anything for that matter but lately I wanted to get productive and so I decided that a different story might be a good idea to get going again after so long. I do plan on continuing "Phantom of Heroes" alongside this story but first I have to get my life in order so don't expect regular updates or anything like that for either story but I am planning on getting things rolling after so long so hopefully it won't be too long before you see more for that story and I am currently planning on getting the next chapter of this story out in the near future, however I don't know how long it will be until Chapter III will be available after that so please be patient. Now onto the card list, but remember I will typically stick to the anime effect though at times I may use the TCG effects and I will occasionally modify the effects of real cards to fit my purposes and there will be non-canon cards thrown in, but before that I would like to say thanks for reading this and to everyone who celebrates it I would like to wish you all a very merry Christmas.**_

 _ **Cards Properly Introduced**_

 **Marshmallon  
** LV3/Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK 300/DEF 500  
The controller of a monster that attacks this face-down card takes 1000 damage after damage calculation. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. (Damage calculation is applied normally).

 **Whitewing Whirlwind  
** Normal Spell  
Activate only if you haven't Normal Summoned throughout the Duel. Destroy 1 Spell or Trap card on the field and then draw 1 card from your Deck.

 **Whitewing - Falcon Protector of the Future  
** LV6/Light/Winged-Beast/Tuner/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 1500  
Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. This card can be Special Summoned from your hand if you have yet to Normal Summon during this Duel. While you control this card you may not Summon other monsters. If this card is used in a Synchro Summon the non-Tuner monster must be a "Whitewing" monster from your hand which is then banished, the Level of that monster becomes 3.

 **Whitewing - Solaris the Midday Sun  
** LV9/Light/Winged-Beast/Synchro/Effect/ATK 3500/DEF 3000  
1 "Whitewing" Tuner + 1 non-Tuner  
This card's effects cannot be activated if you have Normal Summoned at any point in the Duel. Any Battle Damage dealt to your opponent by this card is doubled and if this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict Piercing Damage to your opponent. ** _  
_**

 **Speed World  
** Field Spell  
If a player activates a non-"Speed Spell" Spell Card, they take 2000 damage. Except during the first turn of the Duel, during each Standby Phase, each player places 1 Speed Counter of their own on this card (max. 12 each). When a player takes damage, remove 1 of their Speed Counters from this card for each multiple of 1000 damage that player took.

 **Speed Warrior  
** LV2/Wind/Warrior/Effect/ATK 900/DEF 400  
During the Battle Phase of the turn you Normal Summon this card, you can double its original ATK until the end of the Battle Phase.

 **Quickdraw Synchron  
** LV5/Wind/Machine/Tuner/Effect/ATK 700/DEF 1400  
You can send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard and Special Summon this card from your hand. You can substitute this card for any 1 "Synchron" Tuner for a Synchro Summon.

 **Level Eater  
** LV1/Dark/Insect/Effect/ATK 600/DEF 0  
If this card is in the Graveyard, you can activate its effect by selecting 1 face-up Level 5 or higher monster you control. Reduce that monster's Level by 1. Special Summon this card from the Graveyard.

 **Junk Warrior  
** LV5/Dark/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/ATK 2300/DEF 1300  
"Junk Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
This card gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all face-up Level 2 and lower monsters you control.


	2. Chapter II: Welcome to the Future Part 2

**Crimson Paradox**

 **Chapter II: Welcome to the Future Part 2**

 **Published: 04-01-2019**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its spin offs. I only own this story as well as any OCs used and any original fan made cards that are included.**_

* * *

 **Izzy vs. Jake**  
 **Turn 2: Jake**  
 **Izzy LP 4000, Hand 1, SPC 0**  
 **Jake LP 4000, Hand 5, SPC 0**

As Jake drew his card and both of their Speed Counters increased by 1 **(Izzy SPC 0 - 1) (Jake SPC 0 - 1)** Izzy knew that Jake was considering his first move rather carefully given that he was facing a 3200 point **Junk Warrior** in Attack Mode, **Speed Warrior** in Defense, a pair of facedowns and an opponent who has only lost once in the decade that she was playing, but it didn't take him long to make his choice. "I'll start out by summoning the Tuner Monster **Duplicate Warrior** in Attack Mode **(Duplicate Warrior ATK 0 DEF 0, LV 2)** and since you control two Monsters, I'm able to summon a pair of **Duplicate Warrior Token** s in Attack Mode" causing two monsters identical to the first to appear on the field **(Duplicate Warrior Token ATK 0 DEF 0, LV 2)**.

Izzy smirked and as they once again passed by the stands said "So a Synchro Summon on your first turn? I must say, I'm a little impressed. I don't think you have ever done that before." While that smartass remark got a giggle out of Dove and a scowl from Jake it was actually true but only because Jake's previous decks either didn't focus on the Extra Deck or followed the principle of the mighty glacier being very powerful but too slow to get things out fast. Regardless, Jake decided to ignore Izzy's comment and continued as if she hadn't spoken.

"I tune my Level 2 **Duplicate Warrior** with my two Level 2 **Duplicate Warrior Token** s in order to Synchro Summon **Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth** in Attack Mode!" **(2+2+2=6)** with that the original **Duplicate Warrior** transformed into a pair of Synchro rings which quickly surrounded and turned the two Tokens into four stars and in the resulting flash of light descended the robotic knight dual wielding lances riding alongside Jake atop it's mechanical horse **(Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth ATK 2600 DEF 800, LV 6)** "and with that, I think I'll end my turn with three facedowns."

 **Izzy vs. Jake**  
 **Turn 3: Izzy**  
 **Izzy LP 4000, Hand 1, SPC 1**  
 **Jake LP 4000, Hand 2, SPC 1**

"My turn, I draw!" Izzy cried out which was followed by their Speed Counters once again increasing **(Izzy SPC 1 - 2) (Jake SPC 1 - 2)** however, before she could do anything else, Jake decided to interrupt.

"I activate the Trap **Forced Attack** , which means that all of your monsters are switched to Attack Mode and as the name of the card implies are forced to attack me." and with that **Speed Warrior** Izzy's only monster in Defense changed from blue back to its normal color palette indicating it's change in battle position.

"He's up to something." Dove said from her seat behind Izzy.

"I know," Izzy replied with a smirk "Now let's see what it is. **Junk Warrior** attack **Gaia** with Scrap Fist!"

However, seconds before **Junk Warrior** could land it's killing blow, Jake called out "I activate the Trap **Attack Guidance Armor**! Now I get to decide the target of your Monster's attack and I think I'll target **Speed Warrior**!" and so the robotic warrior turned around and delivered his epic punch to his own ally sending him straight to the Graveyard with the resulting explosion causing both Izzy and Dove to wince (Izzy LP 4000 - 1700) "and remember, since we are using the original Speed World you now lose Speed Counters for every 1000 points of damage (Izzy SPC 2 - 0) and with **Speed Warrior** gone **Junk Warrior** 's ATK returns to normal." **(Junk Warrior ATK 3200 - 2300)**.

"You've improved." Izzy stated simply to Jake's minor annoyance and then added, "Anyway, after you effectively stole my turn, I guess I'll just end it with a facedown."

 **Izzy vs. Jake**  
 **Turn 4: Jake**  
 **Izzy LP 1700, Hand 1, SPC 0**  
 **Jake LP 4000, Hand 2, SPC 2**

"Alright, I draw," Jake exclaimed **(Izzy SPC 0 - 1) (Jake SPC 2 - 3)** , "and I activate the **Speed Spell - Rapid Shotwing** allowing me to increase **Gaia** 's ATK by my number of Speed Counters times 200 until my End Phase **(Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth ATK 2600 - 3200)** , oh and I happen to have two of them **(Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth ATK 3200 - 3800)** now go my knight, attack **Junk Warrior**!"

"Not so fast, I activate the trap **Magic Cylinder** negating your monster's attack and dealing you damage equal to it's ATK Points, that will bring you down to a measly 200!" Izzy was quick to exclaim as the two colored cylinders appeared around **Junk Warrior**.

"I counter with the Trap **Seven Tools of the Bandit** now I can negate your Trap at the cost of 1000 Life Points and so my attack continues unimpeded and your Life Points are the one's reduced to 200." **(Jake LP 4000 - 3000)** and with that the pair of cylinders shattered and so did **Junk Warrior** as soon as **Gaia** 's twin lances made contact **(Izzy LP 1700 - 200, SPC 1 - 0)** "With that, I'll end my turn." **(Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth ATK 3800 - 2600)**

 **Izzy vs. Jake**  
 **Turn 5: Izzy**  
 **Izzy LP 200, Hand 1, SPC 0**  
 **Jake LP 3000, Hand 1, SPC 3**

"You know what, Jake? I'm impressed, I think this might be the first time you have dealt me enough damage to get my Life Points down to triple digits. However, your lucky streak ends here, it's my move I draw!" Izzy exclaimed as they once again passed by the stands which were now filled to the brim with spectators wanting to see who would win between the daughter of the greatest Turbo Duelist of all time and the son of the current World Champion and as Izzy looked upon what she drew her near ever present smirk widened and as their Speed Counters increased **(Izzy SPC 0 - 1) (Jake SPC 3 - 4)** added "Perfect, just what I have been looking for."

Dove, who from her position sitting behind Izzy was able to see every one of Izzy's cards grinned as she realized exactly what Izzy's play was going to be and shouted "Oh, you're in for it now Jake." This of course, resulted in Jake becoming somewhat nervous as he had left **Gaia** on the field unprotected and he was hoping to take Izzy down before she could make any big plays given the strength of her cards. His nerves would have turned into outright panic if he had known that Bella who was floating alongside his opponents unseen and unheard by all but her big sister and their aunt Luna, was busy laughing about how Izzy was about to win without even needing to bring out her primary ace let alone it's evolved form.

"Alright," Izzy began "I'll start by activating the trap **Crimson Explosion** , now at the cost of half my Life Points I can destroy every card on the field." **(Izzy LP 200 - 100)**

"But you'll take out your own cards as well!" Jake protested in alarm.

"Nope, because I think I'll negate my own trap with **Starlight Road** ," Izzy replied to the shock of most of the younger members of the audience who would never think that intentionally negating your own effect would be anything other then counterproductive at best, especially if you had to pay half your Life Points to activate it. "As you know this trap can only be activated in response to a card effect that would destroy two or more cards on the field and not only does it negate and destroy **Crimson Explosion** but it allows me to call out some backup so here's a close up look at my dad's favorite card, Take flight **Stardust Dragon**!" And with that, **Crimson Explosion** shattered in a brilliant flash of light which quickly faded away to reveal the legendary, one of a kind dragon shimmering brightly in all his full magnificent glory **(Stardust Dragon ATK 2500 DEF 2000, LV 8)** but before Jake could say anything Izzy continued "Now, I'll activate my final facedown the trap Double Synchro which can be activated when I perform a Synchro Summon."

"But you didn't Synchro Summon, you Special Summoned **Stardust** with a trap!" Jake interjected..

"Yes," Izzy countered "but according to that trap, that Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon so now Double Synchro can be activated and now since I Synchro Summoned I can summon out another Synchro so long as it is a lower Level then the one I just summoned, oh and fyi this is also treated as a Synchro Summon, so take a good long look at my mom's best card, appear, **Black Rose Dragon**!" As soon as the last syllable escaped her mouth, the trap exploded in a flash of violet light and rose petals which faded to reveal the infamous and completely unique black dragon covered in giant rose petals. **(Black Rose Dragon ATK 2400 DEF 1800, LV 7)** "Now I activate her special ability allowing her to destroy every card on the field as soon as she is summoned, so go Black Rose Gale!" With that **Black Rose Dragon** released a mighty roar as she created a powerful storm of rose petals destroying **Gaia** , **Stardust** and finally **Black Rose Dragon** herself.

"But you just wiped out your own monsters, as well!" Jake exclaimed echoing the thoughts of the audience, after all she did just intentionally negate an identical effect just a few cards earlier.

"A small price to pay to get rid of **Gaia** and one that I can easily afford, because I still have this," Izzy replied as she pulled out the card she drew this turn and inserted it into the spell and trap slot while she, Dove and unseen to most, Bella all grinned "I activate the **Speed Spell - Hypersonic Crimson Fusion**!"

"Oh, no!" Jake explained in slight panic now knowing exactly what Izzy was up to and with nothing on his field and only a single card in his hand there was nothing he could do to stop her.

"Oh, yes!" Izzy replied with a victorious smile. "But while you may know what this card does, I think that I should explain for the benefit of our audience." she added with a nod towards the stands "Now this card can be activated simply by reducing my Speed Counters to 0, then I'm allowed to Fusion Summon using monsters from the Field or Graveyard simply by returning them to either my Deck or Extra Deck. However, at least one of the Fusion Materials must be either a Crimson monster or a Dragon-type Synchro Monster and on top of that should I succeed in summoning a Monster this way I'm allowed to draw two more cards." **(Izzy SPC 1 - 0)**

"Go, Izzy!" The trio on the runners heard Alice, Erma and even Luna yell as they passed the stands with Erma quickly adding "Win this thing!"

"Oh, I will!" Izzy answered back flashing the twins and her aunt a quick smile before turning back to her opponent "Now from my Graveyard, I fuse together my **Stardust Dragon** and my **Black Rose Dragon** , now as a mighty star and beautiful rose combine, their true everlasting love gives rise to a power unlike any other. Be born, **Cosmic Rose Dragon**!" and with that both **Stardust Dragon** and **Black Rose Dragon** reappeared just long enough to combine into a beautiful new dragon, one of the many cards Izzy created by accident when she was five and the only non- **Crimson** card of the bunch. **(Cosmic Rose Dragon ATK 3500 DEF 3200, LV 10)** This new monster was truly a sight to behold with a body reminiscent of **Stardust Dragon** but obsidian black and crimson red instead of white and light blue as well as with a head resembling that of **Black Rose Dragon** but with a crown of crimson red thorns rather than a plume of rose petals, her upper chest, shoulders and wings were also completely covered in large obsidian black rose petals with crimson red outlines that all appeared to twinkle brightly with the light of a thousand stars.

No one watching, not even Jake was able to say anything let alone make a sound as they took in the majesty that was Izzy's **Cosmic Rose Dragon** even though several of them have seen Izzy play it before multiple times, however while Izzy was drawing her two new cards it was Bella who was still floating alongside her sister mostly invisible and seemingly immune to Izzy's Monster likely due to being a Duel Spirit herself who was the first to say anything, excitedly exclaiming "Alright sis, end this!"

Izzy gave her honorary sister a subtle nod and continued "Since you have nothing left on the Field to protect you and just 3000 points left, thanks for giving up some of your own Life Points by the way, I think it is time to end this, so now, my Dragon, attack Jake directly with Cosmic Rose Flare!" and so **Cosmic Rose Dragon** let loose what could only be described as a crimson red solar flare infused with regular size razor sharp versions of **Cosmic Rose Dragon** 's signature twinkling black and red rose petals. A blast of cosmic fire which very quickly engulfed Jake and should of wiped out his Life Points but when the smoke cleared it was obvious that it hadn't. **(Jake LP 3000 - 1250, SPC 4 - 3)** "Wait a minute!" Izzy exclaimed in surprise "How do you still have Life Points?!"

"Simple," Jake replied having regained his ability to speak "I may not have been able to stop you from summoning your Monster or prevent her from attacking, but I was able to save myself by discarding my **Half-Shield Warrior** which negates half the damage from your attack."

Izzy again smirked "So, I guess you managed to survive this turn, but with nothing on your Field or in your hand, I guess it all comes down to your next draw, but since I only have 100 Points left myself, I might as well end with a facedown just to be safe".

 **Izzy vs. Jake**  
 **Turn 6: Jake**  
 **Izzy LP 100, Hand 2, SPC 0**  
 **Jake LP 1250, Hand 0, SPC 3**

"Alright, it's my turn and it all comes down to this, I draw!" Jake exclaimed as both players gained Speed Counters **(Izzy SPC 0 - 1) (Jake SPC 3 - 4)** "I guess I have no choice but to end with a facedown."

 **Izzy vs. Jake**  
 **Turn 7: Izzy**  
 **Izzy LP 100, Hand 2, SPC 1**  
 **Jake LP 1250, Hand 0, SPC 4**

"My turn, I draw!" Izzy exclaimed adding a card to her hand without really looking at it as their Speed Counters increased **(Izzy SPC 1 - 2) (Jake SPC 4 - 5)** and then said with her standard smirk "Alright Jake, this is it, my dragon versus your facedown let's see which will come out on top. Go **Cosmic Rose Dragon** attack Jake directly and end this Duel with Cosmic Rose Flare one more time!"

Once again, Izzy's dragon let out a crimson red cosmic inferno infused with sparkling rose petals aimed right at Jake but before it hit, he exclaimed "I activate my Trap **Reflected Attack**!" and just like that Izzy's attack was absorbed into the trap at which point Jake continued "As its name implies, this card takes your Monster's Attack and sends it right back, oh and don't even think about trying to stop it with your dragon's ability, this is not a Destruction Effect, it's an Attack! So go Cosmic Rose Flare!"

And just like that Jake's trap let loose the crimson inferno but now redirected back to **Cosmic Rose** destroying her, despite this Izzy couldn't keep a smirk off her face "Wow, Jake, now I'm really impressed **Cosmic Rose Dragon** has the power to negate destruction effects once per turn. Yet, you actually managed to draw a Trap able to work around that at the exact right time."

"That's not all it does." Jake interjected, "Since your Monster was destroyed, I'm allowed to draw two cards."

After Jake increased his hand to two, Izzy said "Well, since you took out my Monster I think I will place a card facedown and end my turn, and now that I have **Cosmic Rose Dragon** 's effect activates. Since she was destroyed this turn I'm able to bring back one of her parents to defend me, so come on out one more time **Stardust Dragon**!" And just like that, in a brilliant flash of light the dueling legend once again descended upon the field **(Stardust Dragon ATK 2500 DEF 2000, LV 8)**.

 **Izzy vs. Jake**  
 **Turn 8: Jake**  
 **Izzy LP 100, Hand 2, SPC 2**  
 **Jake LP 1250, Hand 2, SPC 5**

"My turn, I draw!" Jake said doing just that as their Speed Counters increased **(Izzy SPC 2 - 3) (Jake SPC 5 - 6)** and after looking at his new card smirked and exclaimed "Now, it's time for me to end this Duel, I Summon Tune Warrior in Attack Mode **(Tune Warrior ATK 1600 DEF 200, LV 3)** and then I activate the **Speed Spell - Synchro Revival!** Now since I have 6 or more Speed Counters, I can Summon a Synchro Monster from the Graveyard in Attack Mode simply by reducing it's ATK to 0 and I think I will take your **Junk Warrior**!" and just like that, the humanoid hunk of junk appeared alongside Jake but appeared to be quite feeble compared to when he was floating next to Izzy **(Junk Warrior ATK 2300 - 0 DEF 1300, LV 5)**.

"Hey, you just stole my monster!" Izzy exclaimed in mock annoyance, since she was having too much fun to actually be upset.

"Don't worry, you'll get him back in a moment, he's not sticking around for long, nor is my other monster 'cause I'm tuning them together," Jake replied and with that **Tune Warrior** transformed into a trio of the standard green synchro rings which quickly surrounded **Junk Warrior** converting him into five stars **(3+5=8)** "to Synchro Summon **Colossal Fighter** in Attack Mode!" **(Colossal Fighter ATK 2800 DEF 1000, LV 8)** and in a flash of light, the massive tan colored warrior descended onto the field dwarfing even Izzy's Dragon. "Now go, attack **Stardust Dragon** with Colossal Strike! Oh and before I forget, while my Monster already has enough points to win this, he gains an additional 100 ATK for every Warrior-Type monster in the Graveyard **(Colossal Fighter ATK 2800 - 3400)**.

However, before **Colossal Fighter** 's attack could land, Izzy called out "I activate my Trap **Scrap-Iron Scarecrow** so now, your attack is negated and instead of going to the Graveyard, my Trap returns face down so I can use it again later." And just like that, the metal Scarecrow appeared blocking **Colossal Fighter** 's massive fist from colliding with **Stardust** before the Trap returned to its previous facedown position.

"Heh," Jake laughed slightly "looks like I'm not the only one who can save themselves with a Trap. I end my turn with a facedown, now let's see you get past my **Colossal Fighter**."

 **Izzy vs. Jake**  
 **Turn 9: Izzy**  
 **Izzy LP 100, Hand 2, SPC 3**  
 **Jake LP 1250, Hand 1, SPC 6**

"Oh, I guarantee you, I will, I draw!" Izzy exclaimed and when she looked at her latest card as their Speed Counters went up **(Izzy SPC 3 - 4) (Jake SPC 6 - 7)** she and Dove both smirked while Bella burst out laughing, not that anyone but Izzy or Luna could hear. Anyway as they once again passed by the stands Izzy said something that quickly replaced Jake's confidence with sheer terror. "This is it, Jake, I just got the last of the cards I need to bring out my best Monster."

At that point Dove once again cut in "But let's see if you can survive long enough to face it, right, Izzy?."

"Right, now I Summon out my **Crimson Star Synchron** in Attack Mode which I can do since there is a Level 5 or higher monster on the Field." Izzy replied with a glance at both her Dragon and Jake's Warrior and with that a mechanical humanoid with a crimson red paint job and what seemed to be a bright red star as it's heart appeared on the field next to Izzy and in front of her dragon **(Crimson Star Synchron ATK 0 DEF 2500, LV 5)**. At this point it was clear that Jake was beginning to freak out a little which is understandable as until now he had never had to face what he knew Izzy was about to unleash and while he knew he had the cards to deal with it, it was what would come next that had him terrified, a Monster with power on par with an **Egyptian God** but as he was contemplating what was to come Izzy continued. "Next, I activate my Trap **Crimson Swarm** allowing me to Summon out as many **Crimson** Monsters from my Hand or Deck as I can but their ATK and DEF are reduced to 0, their effects are negated and they are automatically destroyed during the End Phase."

While most of the younger members of the audience were pondering the possible uses of such monsters Dove quickly interjected "Hey, Izzy, can I choose?"

"Go right ahead Dove, but remember no Warriors." came Izzy's reply.

"Alright!" Dove exclaimed, having never had the chance to play with Izzy's cards before "Now, from Izzy's Deck, I choose to call out **Crimson Alicorn** , **Crimson Phoenix** and **Crimson Kuriboh** , all in Attack Mode!" and just like that beside Izzy's other Monsters appeared a beautiful crimson red winged unicorn, a magnificent crimson red bird and an adorable little crimson red fur ball whom Bella was playing with earlier **(Crimson Alicorn ATK 2000 - 0, DEF 2000 - 0 LV 5) (Crimson Phoenix ATK 1800 - 0 DEF 1500 - 0, LV 4) (Crimson Kuriboh ATK 300 - 0 DEF 200 - 0, LV 1)**.

"However", Izzy chimed in as she and Dove road along right beside Jake "I'm afraid they won't be sticking around long enough to make it to the End Phase and neither will any of my other Monsters, but first, I'll activate the effect of my **Crimson Star Synchron** now, once per Duel I can make the levels of up to three Monsters between 1 and 3 and I think I will decrease the levels of **Crimson Phoenix** , **Crimson Alicorn** and **Stardust Dragon** down to 2" **(Crimson Phoenix LV 4 - 2) (Crimson Alicorn LV 5 - 2) (Stardust Dragon LV 8 - 2)**.

"Oh, no." Jake exclaimed quietly quickly adding up the total levels of Izzy's cards.

Izzy showing no sign of having heard Jake continued "Now, I tune together my Level 5 **Crimson Star Synchron** with my Level 2 **Stardust Dragon** , **Crimson Alicorn** , **Crimson Phoenix** and Level 1 **Crimson Kuriboh** " **Crimson Star Synchron** immediately turned into a series of five crimson red synchro rings which quickly surrounded the other four monsters turning them into a total of seven shining crimson red stars **(5+2+2+2+1=12)** at which point Izzy went on "An ancient force awakens as I call upon the power hidden deep within my very soul! I Synchro Summon the almighty **Crimson Star Dragon**!" If the audience thought that **Cosmic Rose Dragon** was beautiful they immediately realized the Dragon Fusion had nothing on this card as they watched the massive dragon descend behind Izzy and let out a mighty roar, massive and covered in sleek obsidian black armor that contrasted quite nicely with its glowing crimson red body that was slightly larger than even Jake's warrior, this mighty beast was without a doubt the embodiment of the Crimson Dragon itself something made extra clear by the glow coming from Izzy's back as her mark and the magic inside roared to life **(Crimson Star Dragon ATK 5000 DEF 5000, LV 12)**. "And now for my dragon's special ability. You see, whenever **Crimson Star Dragon** is successfully Synchro Summoned I gain 5000 Life Points."

"No way!" shouted the crowd or at least the members who had never seen **Crimson Star Dragon** played before and just as she said Izzy's Life Points shot straight up **(Izzy LP 100 - 5100)**.

"Oh," Izzy continued "and for every Dragon-Type Synchro Monster used as a Synchro Material my new beast gains an additional attack each round which means in this Duel it can attack twice but you won't even survive one, so go **Crimson Star Dragon** attack and obliterate Colossal Fighter with Dragon Star Fury!" and so the glow of Izzy's Dragon intensified before it let out a massive beam of crimson light with the full power of an entire star directly at **Colossal Fighter** resulting in a massive explosion, but then Izzy saw something unexpected. Jake rode out of the dust cloud clearly still in the Duel **(Jake LP 1250 - 500)** and on top of that Colossal Fighter was not only still standing but slightly stronger **(Colossal Fighter ATK 3400 - 3500)** "Wait, what happened?" Izzy exclaimed in shock.

"Simple," Jake said "I discarded another **Half-Shield Warrior** which protects my monster, cuts the damage I receive in half and ends the Battle Phase, and on top of that since another Warrior went to the Graveyard Colossal Fighter's ATK increases."

"That was a nice move Jake," Izzy said sincerely "but don't think that will save you, you still need to get past my **Crimson Star Dragon** , so I think I will end my turn."

 **Izzy vs. Jake**  
 **Turn 10: Jake**  
 **Izzy LP 5100, Hand 2, SPC 4**  
 **Jake LP 500, Hand 1, SPC 7**

"Alright, I draw" Jake exclaimed doing just that as their Speed Counters increased **(Izzy SPC 4 - 5) (Jake SPC 7 - 8)** "I may not be able to stop you from bringing out your ultimate monster but I'm not about to give up. Now, since I have 3 or more Speed Counters, I can activate the **Speed Spell - Half Seize**."

"Wait, what?!" Izzy exclaimed in shock.

"That's right," Jake responded "with this card I can transfer half of your Dragon's ATK directly to my Life Points," and so a stream of red energy began to flow out of Izzy's Dragon and into Jake **(Crimson Star Dragon ATK 5000 - 2500) (Jake LP 500 - 3000)** "and I'm not done, next I activate the Trap **Assault Mode Activate** now I can send my **Colossal Fighter** to the Graveyard in exchange for an upgrade, so from my Deck, I summon **Colossal Fighter/Assault Mode**!" and in a flash of light there was Jake's massive warrior now decked out with blue battle armor complete with a winged jetpack **(Colossal Fighter/Assault Mode ATK 3300 DEF 1500, LV 10)** "Now with his special ability when he's summoned I can send two Warrior-Type monsters from my Deck to my Graveyard." he continued doing just that before adding "Also, your Monsters all lose 100 ATK for every Warrior-Type Monster in the Graveyard, and with 10 that's a total of 1000!" **(Crimson Star Dragon ATK 2500 - 1500)**.

"That means..." Izzy interjected.

"Yep, your Dragon's done for, now go, Hyper Colossal Strike!" Jake exclaimed as the jetpack on **Colossal Fighter/Assault Mode** roared to life sending the Warrior's massive fist directly at **Crimson Star Dragon** creating a gigantic explosion as the Dragon was destroyed and Izzy's Life Points and Speed Counters took a hit. **(Izzy LP 5100 - 3300, SPC 5 - 4)**

"Okay, now I'm really impressed," Izzy said though she pointedly did not mention how she could have saved her Dragon with **Scrap-Iron Scarecrow** , but she had decided against it as Jake did deserve a small victory for how well he was playing and besides Izzy thought that giving him a small amount of hope to crush next round would be fun. "It's been a while since someone managed to get rid of **Crimson Star Dragon** that quickly, but are you sure you can handle the consequences?"

No, Jake wasn't sure at all, in fact he was quite terrified, only one person had ever come up with an effective counter to the monster that he knew Izzy was soon to unleash, and that was Izzy's father Yusei Fudo the greatest Turbo Duelist of all time, but Jake was not about to surrender, his Atlas pride wouldn't let him so he simply chose to end his turn with a facedown as that was all he could do.

 **Izzy vs. Jake**  
 **Turn 11: Izzy**  
 **Izzy LP 3300, Hand 2, SPC 4**  
 **Jake LP 3000, Hand 0, SPC 8**

"Alright, I draw!" Izzy exclaimed, increasing her hand to three with their Speed Counters then increasing **(Izzy SPC 4 - 5) (Jake SPC 8 - 9)** "This is the beginning of the end for you Jake, I summon out **Crimson Rose** in Attack Mode" and just like that an adorable little girl with green skin, hair made of crimson red rose petals and a dress made from the same appeared next to Izzy **(Crimson Rose ATK 1400 DEF 800, LV 3)**.

"But thanks to my monster," Jake interjected "yours loses 1000 ATK" **(Crimson Rose ATK 1400 - 400)**.

"Not that it matters, I still have her special ability when she's summoned I can summon up to two **Crimson Rose Token** s but I think I only need one." At that, **Crimson Rose** appeared to toss a crimson red rose which quickly grew in size and began moving around like a snake but thanks to **Colossal Fighter/Assault Mode** it too lost ATK **(Crimson Rose Token ATK 900 - 0 DEF 300, LV 2)**.

"This isn't good." Jake replied his fear easily visible on his face which Dove quickly picked up on.

"What's wrong, Jake?" Dove teased laughing a little "Can't handle a tiny little flower? Oh, that's right this rose has more than a few thorns."

"That's right," Izzy added for the benefit of their audience " **Crimson Rose** just so happens to be a Tuner Monster, so now I tune my Level 3 **Crimson Rose** with my Level 2 **Crimson Rose Token**!" at this the little plant girl transformed into a trio of crimson red synchro rings which surrounded the Token turning it into a pair of crimson red stars **(3+2=5)** "Witness as the past and future collide in a realm of pure speed, while they unleash the full might of the Crimson Dragon! I summon out, the Synchro Tuner, **Crimson Galaxy Synchron**!" and in a flash of crimson light a more heavy duty version of **Crimson Star Synchron** powered by a whole galaxy of red stars appeared on the field beside Izzy **(Crimson Galaxy Synchron ATK 0 DEF 3000, LV 5)**.

Bella still floating along invisibly laughed once again "Get him sis," she said "Show him what you can really do."

Izzy giving Bella a subtle glance and an even more subtle nod went on "Next, I activate my Synchro Tuner's ability, as soon as it is Synchro Summoned I'm allowed to bring back a Synchro from the Graveyard so return **Crimson Star Dragon**!" and just like that Izzy's massive beast reappeared good as new… well almost. **(Crimson Star Dragon ATK 5000 - 4000 DEF 5000, LV 12)** "However thanks to my new Tuner it is unable to attack this turn and even if it was neither of us would take damage, though luckily for me **Crimson Galaxy Synchron** has another ability, you see once per Duel during the End Phase of my turn I can select a Synchro Monster and decrease it's Level by 5, so I think I'll end my turn and decrease the Level of my **Crimson Star Dragon**!" **(Crimson Star Dragon LV 12 - 7)**.

 **Izzy vs. Jake**  
 **Turn 12: Jake**  
 **Izzy LP 3300, Hand 2, SPC 5**  
 **Jake LP 3000, Hand 0, SPC 9**

"Alright, I draw." Jake said dreading what was about to happen as their Speed Counters once again increased **(Izzy SPC 5 - 6) (Jake SPC 9 - 10)** but before he could do anything Izzy pushed the accelerator as far as it would go as she and Dove shot off ahead at blinding speeds somehow managing to make the sharp corners of the track at seemingly impossible speeds.

Making use of her years of practice at controlling her emotions, Izzy managed to empty herself of all unnecessary thoughts as she focused entirely on what she was about to do and then she called out "Let's go, I tune my Level 5 **Crimson Galaxy Synchron** with my Level 7 **Crimson Star Dragon**!" and so **Crimson Galaxy Synchron** broke up into five crimson red synchro rings which both Izzy and her Dragon quickly passed through turning the world around them crimson red **(5+7=12)** and as she continued to speed up she continued "Stare in awe as I unleash ancient divine magic and awaken the Crimson Dragon that is infused into my very soul! This duel is over! Go, Accel Synchro!" with that Izzy, her Dragon and Dove disappeared in a flash of light before the two girls reappeared right behind Jake alongside a brand new dragon and no sooner as they reappeared Izzy exclaimed "Arise **Crimson Galaxy Dragon**!" This new Dragon let out a mighty roar that to the Signers sounded all too familiar as it was the same roar that the Crimson Dragon itself let out. It was beyond massive, twice the size of its predecessor and easily dwarfing even Jake's **Colossal Fighter/Assault Mode** and like **Crimson Star Dragon** before it, it had obsidian black battle armor which contrasted quite nicely with it's glowing crimson body, however it's armor was clearly more heavy duty and was decked out in glowing crimson red rubies with each appearing to contain an entire galaxy, but it's most noticeable quality was the sheer power it seemed to radiate which made it clear that **Crimson Star Dragon** was merely a projection of the ancient god's Divine power and that this was it's true incarnation. **(Crimson Galaxy Dragon ATK ? DEF ?, LV 12)**

"There it is." Jake whispered in both awe and terror as he was staring down one of the most powerful Monsters in the world but Izzy was far from finished.

"When this card is summoned, my Life Points immediately drop to 0 but so long as it remains on the Field, I cannot lose and as for its power its original ATK and DEF become equal to twice the the combined ATK of it's Synchro Materials which gives it an overwhelming grand total of 10,000! Oh, and don't think for a second that your monster will be able to weaken mine as it is able to ignore almost any effects I choose!" And just as she said both her Life Points and her Dragon's points changed to absolutely insane levels. **(Izzy LP 3300 - 0) (Crimson Galaxy Dragon ATK ? - 10000 DEF ? - 10000)** but she still wasn't done stealing Jake's turn as her dragon still had one more effect. "On top of all that, since **Crimson Galaxy Dragon** was Synchro Summoned during your turn, the turn automatically ends!"

Almost the entirety of the audience gasped as this insanely powerful Dragon had basically forced Jake to skip his entire turn with the exception of his Draw Phase, all Jake could do was say "Alright then, your move."

 **Izzy vs. Jake**  
 **Turn 13: Izzy**  
 **Izzy LP 0, Hand 2, SPC 6 (Crimson Galaxy Dragon)**  
 **Jake LP 3000, Hand 1, SPC 10**

"This is it, I draw!" Izzy exclaimed without really looking at what she had drawn with their Speed Counters once again increasing **(Izzy SPC 6 - 7) (Jake SPC 10 - 11)** "Now go, **Crimson Galaxy Dragon** attack **Colossal Fighter/Assault Mode** with Cosmic Crimson Blaze!" at that Izzy's Dragon started to glow brighter and then fired a beam of crimson red energy but unlike **Crimson Star Dragon** 's laser like attack this energy beam appeared to be made from divine cosmic fire, but Jake wasn't about to go down without a fight even in the face of a 10,000 point Divine behemoth.

"I activate a Trap known as **Trap Theft**!" he interjected "This card allows me to look at one of your facedown cards and as its name implies if it's a Trap not only do I gain control of it, but I'm free to use it right away, so go **Scrap-Iron Scarecrow**!" and just like that the metal scarecrow appeared on Jake's side of the field blocking Izzy's attack and returned to being facedown but on Jake's side this time.

"Alright, in that case I think I will just end with a facedown." Izzy finished having smirked after finally looking at the card she had drawn this turn, knowing that it being exactly what she needed to bypass **Scrap-Iron Scarecrow** and quite possibly pull off a win, but she did not have a clue that what would happen upon that card's activation would change everything.

 **Izzy vs. Jake**  
 **Turn 14: Jake**  
 **Izzy LP 0, Hand 2, SPC 7 (Crimson Galaxy Dragon)**  
 **Jake LP 3000, Hand 1, SPC 11**

Jake drew his card silently as their Speed Counters again increased **(Izzy SPC 7 - 8) (Jake SPC 11 - 12)** but even though he had maxed out his Speed Counters he knew there wasn't much he could do to stop Izzy's Divine Dragon so he simply said "I switch **Colossal Fighter/Assault Mode** into Defense Mode and end my turn. Now, give me all you got." With that the color of Jake's monster shifted to blue signifying it's new battle position.

 **Izzy vs. Jake**  
 **Turn 15: Izzy**  
 **Izzy LP 0, Hand 2, SPC 8 (Crimson Galaxy Dragon)**  
 **Jake LP 3000, Hand 2, SPC 12**

"You got it, I draw!" Izzy exclaimed though only her Speed Counters went up due to Jake's being maxed out **(Izzy SPC 8 - 9)** but when she looked at what she drew she couldn't help but pause it was the **Speed Spell - High Speed Crash** it would have allowed her to get rid of **Scrap-Iron Scarecrow** and win the Duel with a single attack but she would have to get rid of her facedown and scrap her current strategy which admittingly wouldn't win her the Duel until her next turn at best but it would have be a bit more fun. Having made up her mind she exclaimed "I activate the Trap **Crimson Paradox**! Now since I control a **Crimson** Synchro Monster I can bring back any Synchro Monster I previously brought out so return **Crimson Star Dragon**!"

That's when things started going wrong. The moment **Crimson Star** hit the field while both **Crimson Galaxy** and **Crimson Paradox** were face up, Izzy felt her powers flare up to levels she had never experienced with the mark on her back glowing so bright that Dove had to shut her eyes, strange powerful winds whipped up out of nowhere causing the two runners to tremble violently as what appeared to be crimson red lightning surged around them, Dove screamed and Bella returned herself to Izzy's Deck for safety while Jake hastily exclaimed "Izzy, what are you doing?!"

"I don't know!" She responded in obvious panic "My powers are out of control, there's no telling what will happen!" and no sooner then she said that did her two Dragons roar and to the shock of the entire crowd in a blinding flash of crimson light the two runners and their riders vanished.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: I meant to get this out a lot sooner however I started on this much later than I originally planned thanks to my new Nintendo Switch and I underestimated how long it would take to convert the turn-by-turn play-by-play of the Duel that I have in my notes into a proper narrative and on top of that I was without a proper computer for about 6 weeks and had to use my phone for everything internet related, so I apologize for that. I would also like to state that I have no idea when the next chapter of this story will be out and I don't plan on starting it right away as I have other stories I am putting together like a redo of "Phantom of Heroes: Year One" and a Pokémon story I plan to have out by the start of 2020 I will make a proper announcement about that story at a later date. Now onto this chapter's card list and you could probably tell that this will be a long one, however some cards will be left out because they either were not actually played or were on the field for so little time what they do is irrelevant and could be spoilers for future Duels, and remember I will use the anime effects over the real effects and will sometimes alter effects to suit my needs and to avoid lists this long from becoming regular things cards will never be listed more than once, anyway please read and review and have a great April Fools Day.**_

 ** _Cards Properly Introduced_**

 **Duplicate Warrior**  
LV2/Earth/Warrior/Tuner/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 0  
When this card is Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Duplicate Warrior Token (Warrior-Type/Earth/Level 2/ATK 0/DEF 0) for every Monster your opponent controls.

 **Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth**  
LV6/Earth/Warrior/Synchro/ATK 2600/DEF 800  
1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

 **Forced Attack**  
Normal Trap  
Activate only during your opponent's Standby Phase, switch every monster your opponent controls into Attack Position, they must Attack this Turn if able.

 **Attack Guidance Armor**  
Normal Trap  
When your opponent declares an Attack, you may change the Attack Target to any monster on the Field other then the Attacking Monster.

 **Speed Spell - Rapid Shotwing**  
Normal Spell  
This card can be activated when you have 3 or more Speed Counters. Increase the ATK of 1 face-up Monster on your side of the field by 200 points x the number of your Speed Counters until the End Phase of your turn.

 **Magic Cylinder**  
Normal Trap  
Negate the attack of 1 of your opponent's Monsters and inflict damage equal to the attacking Monster's ATK to your opponent's Life Points.

 **Seven Tools of the Bandit**  
Counter Trap  
When a Trap Card is activated: Pay 1000 LP; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.

 **Crimson Explosion**  
Normal Trap  
Pay half your Life Points to destroy every card on the field, you may remove 1 "Crimson" Synchro Monster in your Graveyard from play to prevent the cards you control from being destroyed.

 **Starlight Road**  
Normal Trap  
Activate only when 2 or more cards you control would be destroyed by a card effect. Negate that effect and destroy that card, then Special Summon 1 "Stardust Dragon" from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon.)

 **Stardust Dragon**  
LV8/Wind/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2000  
1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
You can Tribute this card to negate the activation of a Spell Card, Trap Card, or Effect Monster's effect that destroys a card(s) on the field, and destroy that card. If you negate an effect this way, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard during the End Phase.

 **Double Synchro**  
Normal Trap  
When you perform a Synchro Summon, Special Summon another Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck whose Level is lower than that of the first Synchro Monster (This is treated as a Synchro Summon.)

 **Black Rose Dragon**  
LV7/Fire/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 1800  
1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can destroy all cards on the field. Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 Plant-Type monster in your Graveyard to change 1 Defense Position monster your opponent controls to face-up Attack Position and reduce its ATK to 0 until the End Phase of this turn.

 **Speed Spell - Hypersonic Crimson Fusion**  
Normal Spell  
Activate only by removing all your Speed Counters. Return to your Deck (or Extra Deck) from your side of the field or the Graveyard Fusion Materials listed on a Fusion Monster that include a "Crimson" monster or a Dragon-Type Synchro Monster as a Fusion Material, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from the Extra Deck. (This Summoning is treated as a Fusion Summon). If you successfully Fusion Summon a Monster with this card, draw 2 cards from your Deck.

 **Cosmic Rose Dragon**  
LV10/Fire/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK 3500/DEF 3200  
"Stardust Dragon" + "Black Rose Dragon"  
This card can also be Fusion Summoned using "Crimson Star Warrior" and "Crimson Rose Witch", although if you do so you must pay 500 LP. Once per turn, you can negate an effect that would destroy 1 or more cards on the field and destroy that card, if you do, you can lower the ATK and DEF of one Monster on the field to 0 until the End Phase of the next turn. During the End Phase of the turn in which this card was destroyed, you can Special Summon one of its Fusion Materials from your Extra Deck or Graveyard.

 **Reflected Attack**  
Normal Trap  
When your opponent declares an Attack, redirect it to the attacking monster, if the attacking monster is destroyed as a result of this Attack, draw 2 cards from your Deck.

 **Tune Warrior**  
LV3/Earth/Warrior/Tuner/ATK 1600/DEF 200  
 _The Warrior's antenna can attune it to any energy wave. It can monitor transmissions from miles away but always suffers from bad reception._

 **Speed Spell - Synchro Revival**  
Normal Spell  
Activate only while you have 6 or more Speed Counters, Special Summon 1 Synchro Monster from either player's Graveyard in Attack Position by reducing it's ATK to 0, then draw 1 card.

 **Colossal Fighter**  
LV8/Dark/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 1000  
1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
This card gains 100 ATK for every Warrior-Type monster in any Graveyard. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Warrior-Type monster in either Graveyard; Special Summon that target.

 **Scrap-Iron Scarecrow**  
Normal Trap  
When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, also, after that, Set this card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard.

 **Crimson Star Synchron**  
LV5/Wind/Machine/Tuner/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 2500  
This card can be Normal Summoned without a Tribute if a Level 5 or higher monster is on the Field. Once per Duel, you may change the Levels of up to 3 monsters you control to either 1, 2 or 3 until the End Phase.

 **Crimson Swarm**  
Normal Trap  
Special Summon up to 5 "Crimson" monsters from your hand or Deck but their ATK and DEF become 0, their effects are negated and are destroyed during the End Phase.

 **Crimson Star Dragon**  
LV12/Light/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ATK 5000/DEF 5000  
1 "Crimson" Tuner + 4 non-Tuner Monsters  
When this card is Synchro Summoned, increase your Life Points by 5000. This card gains 1 additional attack for every Dragon-Type Synchro Monster used as a Synchro Material.

 **Speed Spell - Half Seize**  
Normal Spell  
Activate only while you have 3 or more Speed Counters. Select 1 face-up monster on the field. Halve that monster's ATK, and gain an equal amount of Life Points.

 **Assault Mode Activate**  
Normal Trap  
Tribute 1 Synchro Monster. Special Summon 1 "/Assault Mode" monster whose name includes the Tributed monster's name from your Deck in Attack Position.

 **Colossal Fighter/Assault Mode**  
LV10/Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK 3300/DEF 1500  
This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Assault Mode Activate". When this card is Special Summoned, you can send up to 2 Warrior-Type monsters from your Deck to the Graveyard. All monsters your opponent controls lose 100 ATK for every Warrior-Type monster in either Graveyard. When this card on the field is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 "Colossal Fighter" from your Graveyard.

 **Crimson Rose**  
LV3/Fire/Plant/Tuner/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 800  
When this card is summoned, you may summon up to 2 "Crimson Rose Tokens" (Plant-Type/Fire/Level 2/ATK 900/DEF 300) to your side of the field in Attack Mode. You take no battle damage from battles involving these Tokens.

 **Crimson Galaxy Synchron**  
LV5/Light/Machine/Synchro/Tuner/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 3000  
1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Synchro Monster from your Graveyard in Attack Position to your side of the field, but it cannot attack on the turn it is summoned and neither player takes Battle Damage from that monster. Once per Duel at the end of your Turn, you can reduce the Level of a Synchro Monster you control other then this card by 5.

 **Crimson Galaxy Dragon**  
LV12/Divine/Dragon/Accel Synchro/Effect/ATK ?/DEF ?  
1 Tuner Synchro Monster + "Crimson Star Dragon"  
When this card is Summoned, your Life Points become 0 but while you control this card you cannot lose the Duel. This card can freely ignore any card effects aside from Attack negation effects. This card's Original ATK and DEF is equal to twice the combined ATK of it's Synchro Materials. This card can be Synchro Summoned at any point during your opponent's turn, if this card is summoned this way, the turn automatically ends.

 **Trap Theft**  
Normal Trap  
Look at one of your opponent's facedown cards, if it is a Spell, return it facedown, if it is a Trap place it facedown on your side of the field, you may activate that Trap this turn.

 **Crimson Paradox**  
Normal Trap  
If you control a "Crimson" Synchro Monster, Special Summon to your side of the field 1 Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck, Graveyard or Banished Zone that was previously Synchro Summoned.


End file.
